1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication method, a wireless communication program, and a recording medium recording the program capable of performing wireless communication to a plurality of peripheral apparatuses having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a wireless communication environment, there are apparatuses supporting various services are connected to each other through wireless communication. As an example, the wireless communication apparatus may be located within communication coverage so as to be connected to apparatus such as a printer apparatus and a GPS (Global Positioning System) apparatus through Bluetooth (registered trade mark).
In case of using the Bluetooth, a connection request transmitting source apparatus staring communication transmits as a broadcast message a query message for searching whether or not an apparatus exist in the vicinity thereof A peripheral apparatus receiving the message from the connection request transmitting source apparatus sends a response message to the query message to the connection request transmitting source apparatus. The connection request transmitting source apparatus sequentially receives the response messages from the peripheral apparatuses in the vicinity thereof so that a plurality of the communicatable peripheral apparatus in the vicinity thereof can be searched. The connection request transmitting source apparatus selects and specifies the timing of starting communication according to information of the response messages, and then, performs the connection process to the peripheral apparatuses.
In addition, as a conventional technique for performing longtime communication using the Bluetooth, image information is stored in an image display memory in an image pickup apparatus, and a communication apparatus performing communication to the image pickup apparatus through the Bluetooth receives the image information stored in the image display memory in the image pickup apparatus, so that a user is allowed to search the image information in the image pickup apparatus through the communication apparatus (or example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-191079).
However, in the aforementioned conventional LAN (Local Area Network) wireless communication system, all the apparatuses in the vicinity of the connection request transmitting source apparatus become the to-be-searched objects. Therefore, in a case where there are a large number of apparatuses in the vicinity thereof there is a problem in that a large number of the response messages may be received.
In addition, in such a conventional wireless communication system, apparatuses having entirely different connection schemes including a communication scheme that communication is performed at a need time such as printing out transmission of a wireless communication apparatus as an connection request transmitting source to a printer apparatus and a communication scheme that communication is performed at all time such as GPS data transmission of the GPS apparatus to the wireless communication apparatus. In addition, a plurality of the apparatuses may be connected simultaneously.
In terms of convenience for user' usage, the connection-ability to various peripheral apparatuses is important. However, it is very preferable that an apparatus can be simply connected to only the peripheral apparatuses matching with usage for a purpose even in environment where there are peripheral apparatuses having various connection schemes in the vicinity thereof.
In other words, it is preferable that time and cost for extracting only the peripheral apparatuses matching with usage for a purpose is reduced.
In addition, in the technique disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-191079, the information of the image pickup apparatus is to be searched, but searching and extracting of the information of the to-be-connected apparatuses are not taken into consideration.